Hikaru Tsuneo
Hikaru Tsuneo, known more commonly as "The Child King of Tsunia" is the ruler of the Capital Region, Tsunia, and is the current user of the modern Artifact, Chord. Appearance Physical He's a small light-skinned preteen. That's it really. Probably has big ass eyes. Clothing Standard ass Tsunian royalty garments...whatever the hell those look like lol. I'm pretty sure it's gonna include green to represent the overwhelming amount of Life Essence present in the Tsuneo bloodline. Also maybe purple to represent flow crystals, as well as purple being a royal colour anyway. Doesn't (can't) wear casual clothing, cuz he's a king. Personality Nearly always half-asleep. Never really awake, even if the situation is urgent. When he makes speeches in public, he has to use his Artifact's power on himself to look presentable to the public. He's normally asleep on Coco's back. Cares about his region, because he believes his parents wanted him to become a great king (hehe see what I did there?). People disrespecting the land his parents worked hard to keep peaceful annoys him greatly. He has a jejune vision in his head of what a king should be, and he tries to follow that that vision too, so much so it's been incorporated into his actual personality: Devoid of fear, benevolent, courageous, all that lovely pious shit. Putting the image he believes a king should have aside, Hikaru does a pretty good job at ruling the region considering he's 14 year old child. Background Born like a week prematurely. Lived an incredibly bubbled and sheltered life. He was happy nearly all the time. But he still spent most of his time sleeping. His parents were killed when he was like four. Like, right in front of him. That was the first time he's seen something die, the first time he's seen blood, and the first time he's seen anybody in any form of pain. Hikaru was too young and sheltered to understand the concept of "Dead". Only complains to his servants that he misses his parents. He pretty much got over it, but the fact that he thought his parents were just "away for a while" was pretty unsettling. I think this one time when he was like six he saw a bird kill another bird, then he realised that's what happened to his parents. Then he got as sad as he should have. Nobody cares about the in-between. Now he's a pretty cool guy. Magic Hikaru Tsuneo's Gate locations are unknown. Security Purposes. Also nobody knows his affinity. He can use all eight elements. Equally. As far as the public knows. He's not allowed to show an affinity for any one Element. Combat He can't fight with hand-to-hand combat. Hikaru relies completely on Magic to kill people. Weapons When he is allowed to fight, Hikaru uses two main weapons, Chord and Coco. His tendency to never be fully awake is present in his fighting style. When certain songs are played on Chord, it is able to lull opponents into falling asleep, so they can be ripped to shreds by Coco easier. As well as the standard hypnosis, Chord's song-control mainly focuses around raising certain emotions within a person. This could inflict fear or erase it from a person's psyche, (involuntary) extreme boosts in morale, a deep sense of loyalty or patriotism. Mainly used by Hikaru to ensure allies don't pussy out of fights, or to make sure enemies are too psychologically defeated to fight back. Coco is the first Organic Artifact to be created by the Great Kings, and serves as the "Royal Weapon" of sorts, as it can only be successfully used by people of the Tsuneo bloodline. One of it's abilities include Dreamfield: grass that releases a very strong neurotoxin, which renders anyone who breathes it in unable to do anything besides beat their heart and breath. One full breath of the stuff will last for half an hour. The more breaths you take, the longer the duration will last. Hikaru prefers to have it Dreamfield from the start of a fight, allowing the target to be more easily influenced by Chord. By combining Coco's reverted state with Chord's hypnotic abilities, Hikaru figured out that a certain song will allow Coco to instantly change into it's reverted state and kill everything in sight besides Hikaru himself.